Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Zoey Vess
Summary: All of the Light Realm faces it's most deadly challenge, and the hero is trapped within the Twilight Realm. As more and more damage is done to the Light Realm, the Twilight Realm begins to have issues of it's own.
1. Prologue

**A/N - This chapter is a recap of what happened during The Mirror's Shadow. For the full story please go read it. It was written by DarkGoddessVioleta. She gave me permission to continue this story, and I have.**

* * *

Link sighed as he sat in the spring's water, staring into the shard of the mirror. He looked up and smiled slightly as Illia sat beside him.

"Sometimes I see a little girl laughing and smiling when I look in the shard. Never her though. Never Midna."

Zelda stepped into the grove as she looked around, slightly amazed. "So this is it? The hero's grove..." The old lady nodded as she looked at Zelda.

"Yea. What you're looking for is over here. Right here to be specific." She picked up a mirror and gave it to the princess, even as there was the sound of chains snapping and a sword clattering to the ground.

Ghirahim made a fist as he stood atop the hill, looking down at Ordan Village. "Hmph. I will get my revenge on that green fool. I won't let him stop me this time."

Vaati stood several hundreds of miles in the air, the walls of his sky palace building themselves around him as he stood in his throne room, looking around as he sighed. "I have returned. This time I shall wed the princess and take over the realm. No one will stop me! Not even those four idiots!"

"You will obey me girl understand? You belong to me now." Illia nodded as her eyes glowed and shown bright red.

"As you command Lord Ghirahim..."

Vaati chuckled at the soldier's reply. "Funny. I don't think I gave you a choice." He turned and killed them all then, making quick work of them before he looked down at their corpses, cutting his hand as a drop of black liquid feel on them, beginning to make their corpses shift and change. "Now go. Take care of the hero, and do it before he has a chance to become four."

The gem on the hilt of the Master Sword flashed and shone as the old woman fused it with the other blade, merging together to create one Master Four Sword.

Link looked at the girl warily, moving quickly to pick up the Master Four Sword. "Who are you? What are you doing here...and what did you do to my sword?" The girl looked down at herself in confusion.

"I'm...I'm Hylanian?" She looked up at Link then. "I'm Fi. I have been sealed inside of the Master Sword for eons. When it was fused together with the Four Sword, I was pushed out."

Eve made a fist and the symbols running along her body began to glow a bright shade of gold, a smile slowly touching her lips. "He may have gotten away...but it doesn't matter. The grounds of the spell is set. The ritual has begun. It will complete itself. No matter how long it takes...it will eventually complete itself." She turned and left the room, chuckling again. "And tell Ghirahim I quit."

Gannondorf drove the sword's blade down as he grinned, laughing. "Prepare to die princess!" His expression changed slightly as it cut through the hero before he laughed. "Fine with me. It's better you're out of my way."

The four Links stood above Gannondorf as they finished the spell, banishing him from both realms.

Midna gently leaned down and picked up Sophie before she turned and met Link's eyes. "Sophie is your child. She's our little girl." Sophie seemed shy to meet her father.

The sky turned dark as Violet's body froze, crystal beginning to spread over and contain it before she shattered into a million tiny pieces, each piece beginning to melt into a black liquid that began to come together, forming a large puddle of a black inky liquid, bubbling and shifting before it began to form Violet anew, throwing back her head and pointing a single hand up at the sky as the ground cracked beneath her. "I am reborn as a goddess...and from this day forth I shall be known as Violeta! Goddess of darkness, death, and destruction!"


	2. Evolution

**Nine Months Later**

Link stood a top the hill as he looked down in silence, registering the sight below him. "How many showed up this time?" The Twili glanced down at the report in his hands before answering.

"Five my king. Five as always." Link sighed.

"Five...of course...and don't call me king. Just call me Link. Or hero. Just...not king." He stood up and started to walk away then, heading back to the palace. That was something that he just never got used to. Being king. He didn't like the way they all tried so hard to please him. Ever since he became king of the Twilight Realm, only Malikia and Midna treated him the same. All the Twili that he had known before, now bowed and acted like he was better than them.

"Umm...Link...?" He paused to glance back.

"Yes."

"They...they weren't all. Not this time." That was new, and it got his attention as he turned around to face the soldier.

"Any clue as to who's behind this?" The Twili shook his head.

"No my ki-I mean no sir...errr...Link. The soldiers that survived the attack report several people showing up, fighting the creatures...and they weren't Twili." That was a most interesting attack.

"How many? What do they look like?" The Twili glanced at the report once more before replying.

"If every one was seen, there were five. Reports say three men and two women, and all five attacked just as vigorously as any of the others. They also say...well...one of them...one of the men...had a..." He looked down, closing his eyes before completing his sentence. "...a tail." Link sighed as he closed his eyes. A tail. Probably just some soldier making a joke.

"Understood. You may leave." The Twili nodded as he turned and left, leaving Link to ponder in his thoughts. The Twili had left the report as well...so Link looked down at it. "Let's see...five warriors...two using swords. One using pink magic. One using lasers. One using...fans?" He shook his head before he looked over at the other men with him. "You four. Go to the infirmary and find out who all filed this report. This isn't real." He'd seen strange things, but never a pink warrior with wings, using pink magic. He'd never seen anyone fight with fans either.

* * *

These creatures had been attacking for the last four months, just showing up out of the blue one day. Usually the reports were always the same. A group of five jelly-like creatures, that wielded dual blades. When it came to battle...they were faster than any of the warriors the Twilight had, and they struck in one deadly blow, using both blades to their advantage. This is the first time a group of warriors were reported fighting against them. He sighed as he came up to the palace, pausing to admire it for a few seconds before continuing forward. "Jelly warriors. Rainbow warriors fighting the jelly warriors. What's next?"

It didn't make any sense, and so far there seemed to be no certain pattern in their attacking. They just attacked, completely randomly. Link stepped into the throne room, examining it for a few seconds as he thought back to the day he'd been in here, the day he'd become king. It had been after he'd realized he was trapped in the Twilight Realm. He'd decided that if he had nothing to do anyway, he might as well follow his heart for once. When he and Midna had declared themselves to one another, had wed one another, something odd had happened to his blade. It had shone before it shattered into two pieces. One piece had reformed to make the Master Sword once more, while the second turned to ash. He hadn't seen the Four Sword since.

He stepped up the stairs, to Sophie's play room. Sophie...she was amazing and confusing all at once. Midna swore that Sophie was only four years old, and yet...she looked like an eight year old. She acted like an eight year old. She seemed more mature than most eight year-olds were to! So far he hadn't found out why. Then again, researching hybrids as it turned out was hard. They'd looked over every record, in every book...and they all said the same about a child born of Light and Twilight. They died moments after their birth, and their mother shortly after to. They had found one single instance of a child surviving, in the royalty's lineage. It had been with a king of the Twilight, and a woman who had been sent into the realm to pay for her crimes. The history of what happened between them was fuzzy and uncertain, all that was known for sure was that the child had lived. They were still looking into that, trying to find out why Sophie grew the way she did.

He pushed the door open and smiled as he watched Midna and Sophie, not making himself known. "And I thought I was doomed. I thought the bad man would destroy the Light Realm, taking our realm with it...and then I saw a certain blue-eyed wolf, and I was given hope again." Sophie was listening excitedly as Midna retold their adventures again, as a bed time story. She had only made it up to the part where they collected the Fused Shadows before Sophie fell asleep. He smiled as Midna leaned over and kissed Sophie's forward gently. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

She stood up and turned then, smiling as she saw Link, before it faded all at once at his expression. The two left Sophie's room, closing the door quietly as they started back downstairs. "They attacked again." Midna grimaced.

"What do they want? And why do they only attack scouting parties?" Link shrugged.

"I don't know...but the reports had something else this time. The guards reported five other warriors who showed up and began to fight the jelly like ones. We don't know much about these people, just that they saved six of our soldiers." Midna listened to that curiously.

"What did they look like?" Link shook his head as he sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me."

* * *

Eve slid her dagger up, jerking it to the left as the man fell to the ground, gurgling and spitting out blood, even as he drowned on his own. Whether they belonged to Ghirahim, Vaati, Zelda, or Violeta...it made no difference. In the end Eve killed all of them. She was with none of them after all. As the man collapsed, she dipped a finger in his blood and traced a symbol along her arm, watching it glow before it ran and mixed with the others covering her skin, racing it's way along her arms, up her neck, down her body...and to her stomach. She smiled slightly as she stood up and examined that closely, stretching.

She still had a bit of weight to lose, but you wouldn't notice the extra unless you got up close. She didn't intend to let anyone like that live long. She crouched and picked up the bundle once more, smiling as she looked down at it before continuing forward, chuckling softly. "Hero or not, he's as foolish as the rest." They all thought her ritual had failed. It hadn't. Her sword was now a replica of the Master Sword, even into the soul of the blade itself. In the temple of time...she'd only have the two uses. One to go back, and then one to return here. It would shatter then, but she didn't need it after that.

After all...the sword had only been a bonus to the ritual. The main part of the ritual had affected her. It was how Leena came to be. Eve started down the steps, cradling her daughter in her arms as she kissed her forehead gently, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were bright blue. Not Eve's shade of green. She chuckled softly. "Hero of the gods...and yet so stupid." Link had never touched her, and yet her she stood, with the daughter he had given her. "Your own daughter will be your downfall." She smiled as she gently set Leena before the slot that the sword went, unsheathing her blade, raising it into the sky...and then she drove it down, into the slot.

She could feel energy rippling through it into her, sensing the blade was a fake...and yet time turned back. The temple began to rebuild itself, until she stood in the time she wished to be. She smiled as she leaned down and picked her daughter up. "Leena...you will be the heroes downfall. You will destroy the only one with a hope of destroying her. And then we will rule this land...forever." After all...if you could rewind time, you could live forever. And the only ones who could wield the Master Sword, were those with the Hero's blood in their veins...


End file.
